


Sunless Sky

by princess13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess13/pseuds/princess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't leave me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunless Sky

People screamed as they ran. Marcus sprinted as his men ran for cover. It was the Ice Men that attacked. They were on a simple peace trip, yet the Ice Tribe chose to attack them. 

"Marcus!" A familiar voice screamed. It was Clarke, racing towards him. 

"Clarke? No, get to cover!" He yelled at her as his men raced past him. Clarke grabbed hold of his arm. 

"Where's my mom?" She asked fearfully. Marcus felt dread and terror over his entire body. It felt as if the world was crashing down upon his shoulders. 

"Clarke!" Bellamy had come racing up and struggled to drag her to safety. "Please, we need to go." 

"No." Clarke fought tooth and nail to escape his grasp. "Bellamy, stop!" 

"No, Clarke I'll find her." Marcus said to her. "I promise. Get her to cover. Now!" He directed to order to Bellamy. 

Marcus raced against the flow of his soldiers, all racing away. His eyes and ears searched for Abby. Each second he couldn't find her made the terror in his veins grow. 

"Abby!" Marcus yelled as he ran. He felt helpless, knowing she was out there somewhere. Finally, his eyes found a figure collapsed on the ground. 

Blood. Blood everywhere. Paper white skin. 

"Abby!" Marcus fell to her side. Two huge gashed marred her face. It didn't take a doctor to tell him that her skull had been smashed. 

"Marcus?" She whispered, weakly. Her eyes were sad, slow. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm getting you out of here!" Marcus said, gripping her hand. "Come on, Let me-" 

Abby shook her head softly. She looked at his eyes with her own sad ones. 

"Abby, just let me get you-" 

"Can't you see I'm going to die, Marcus." Abby's voice came sharply. She winced in pain. 

Tear threatened to spill from Marcus' eyes. "You're not dying, Abby." 

"Internal Bleeding, Marcus. I only have a few minutes." Abby whispered. She was staring at the starry sky above them. 

"What am I suppose to do without you, Abby?" Marcus gasped. He wanted to rip his heart out to save her. 

Abby smiled at him. "I love you." She whispered. Her breath slowed. 

"No! Abby Griffin, you stay with me. Please, I cant do this without you!" Marcus cried in hysterics. 

"You're stronger than you think." Abby whispered. 

"Abby, please-" tears came now, Marcus didn't even try to stop them. 

"May we meet again." Abby whispered. She closed her eyes and her hand slipped from his an crashed to the forest floor. And then she was gone. 

"No, please! Abby, please stay with me." Marcus screamed. He pressed her head to his chest. 

"Hey, don't do this. I...i love you , too." Marcus broke down in sobs. He sobbed into her chest. He didn't care about anything around him. Grief was his whole world. 

Abby was gone. Now how was he going to survive. 

"Please, come back!" He begged her. "Please." 

He sobbed by her side for hours. Pain, sorrow and aches crashed down on him. It hurt to look at her, looking so peaceful. 

He would never see her smile or hear her wonderful laugh. He could never make joke or kiss her, again. He could never make her angry at him again or frustrate her. He could never do anything with her ever again. 

He gently carried her in his arms. His feet dragged along the ground, but he didn't care. He approached the safe haven for his troops. 

"No!" 

Clarke. How could he possibly tell her?

She came running up to him. Tears shone in her eyes and she gently touched her mother's beautiful face. "Mom.." Her voice held the pain of a thousand daggers. 

She screamed then. It was filled with grief and she fell to the ground. Bellamy rushed to help her. Marcus walked past them, carrying the women he loved. 

He wouldn't let anyone touch Abby. He fell to a sit at the base of a huge tree and held her in his lap. He stroked her hair. 

"I can't do this without you Abby!" Marcus said to her. Tears slipped down his cheeks and fell into her hair. 

Marcus wished it could have been him who died. Not her. Anyone but her. She was the light of his life. His sunshine and joy. 

The sun wouldn't shine ever again. 

Take me, Marcus begged the sky, take me and give her back. 

The sky didn't comply. Marcus was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Awe, Ik it's sad. Sorry.  
> Kudos and reviews are loved :)  
> 


End file.
